


Not Interested

by BaronetCoins



Series: LGBT Destiny Month [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, LGBT Destiny Month, Short, like real short, look i know valentine's day was like 4 months ago but it's a convenient framing device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Ayin is sick and tired of Crimson Days.





	Not Interested

Ayin slipped through the door of the Knife’s Edge, pulling a few rose petals out of her hair. Even during the day it was full of Guardians drinking with their fireteams. The small room was richly decorated with roses and red scattered among the dingy brown. She walked up to the bar, and sat down in one of the few open seats.

The bartender slid her a glass without bothering to ask, and Ayin took it softly. She pulled out a book and settled into a well worn stool.

“Are you an opposite charge? Because I'm attracted to you.” She felt another weight settle into the chair next to her.

“Not interested.” Ayin stared resolutely at her book.

He (it was a he) leaned in. “Are you sure? Because I could show you some-”

“I’m aro/ace. I’m not interested in you, or anyone else.” She looked up at him, and started reaching towards her dagger. 

He made a fake pout. “Not even for me?”

“Stop it, or get out,” Ayin muttered. “Now.”

“Hey now, that’s no way to treat a hero.” He scooted closer, the smell of alcohol on his breath. “And my fireteam saved the day during the Red War.”

She noticed said fireteam slowly walking over from the corner booth. Her eyes were about to roll back into her skull if she had to deal with any more of this.

“And I killed Ghaul, asshole,” She said, pulling the knife out of its sheath but keeping it tucked beneath the bar.

“No fighting in the bar,” The bartender turned around. “And no harassment either, or you aren’t coming back.”

One of the other hunters picked him up by the back of his clothes and dragged him out towards the door. Ayin turned around, and flipped back to her page. When she was offered another drink, she didn’t turn it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's me just trying to churn something out to because I want to participate in LGBT Destiny Month. It's not super great, but hey. Practice is practice. I really struggled with a way to write about Ayin being aro/ace because it's not as obvious as her being into someone. I hope this didn't turn out terribly. 
> 
> Toodles!   
> -Baro


End file.
